Darcy
by Mirah the Mad Catter
Summary: Javert is burdened with a prostitute's child.


"Implacable, incorruptible…. There are many Javerts in this world. There are Valjeans, too, but never enough of them…." 

Darcy

Part First 

Javert sat at his desk as the evening sun set slowly over Monterfermeil-Sur-Mer. Quill scratched harshly over paper as he finished his police report. A few feet away, a candle burned brightly on the desk, casting the officer's tall shadow on the opposite wall. At length, the quill stopped scratching and Javert rose, his back stiff from sitting for so long. He was still human, still prone to aches and pains. The only difference between Javert and a human, however, was that he refused to acknowledge the discomfort. To do so would only hinder his duties. 

Javert removed his shirt and began to scrub his arms at a basin by the window, then proceeded with his face and neck. No sooner had he reached for his nightclothes did a harsh knocking come from outside the door of his quarters. 

"What is it??" the Inspector demanded, pulling on the linen shirt and thowing open the door. "Officer, have you any idea of the time??" 

The young officer cringed under the Inspector's gaze. "Pardon me, Monsieur, but your presence is requested at the jail. A prositute has been arrested. You must come and question her at once." 

"Very well." Javert sighed disgustedly. "Expect me in ten minutes." With that, Javert shut the door firmly and removed his shirt for the second time that night, dressing quickly. On the other side of the door, the young man sighed with relief and hurried back outside. 

*~*~*

"Let me go, you bloody ingrate! I've done nothing' wrong!!" the prostitute shouted, uttering a few more expletives and kicking at her captors. The officer moved out of range and scowled. 

"You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand, girl! Believe me, you'll get no such mercy from the Inspector!" 

"You can't do a thing to me! I've done nothing! I swear by God I'll-" 

"It's a terrible sin to swear by God." 

Javert strode into the room with a flurry of coat tails and snow. The frightened girl froze like a deer caught in headlights. She knew as well as anyone who Inspector Javert was, having been arrested several times for loitering in the streets. 

"Ah, Mademoiselle Beauviard. I might have known…" Javert eyed the scantily clad, filthy girl. "And in no better health I see." 

"Get yer eyes off me, you-"

She was cut off by a sharp slap across the jaw. The girl turned hateful eyes toward Javert, whose in turn were sparking. 

"I'll have no such insolence from you. You will not speak lest I address you." 

Not waiting for a reply, Javert strode over to the desk and removed a quill and a paper from the drawer. 

"Because this is not your first arrest, and because you were found loitering, you shall receive two years-" There came a shout of protest and a swear from the girl. Javert continued unfazed. 

"-And for your crime of striking an aristocrat, you shall receive three. At the end of five years, you shall receive your yellow ticket of leave and be free, with parole of course." Javert finished and looked over at the girl stonily. "Take her away." 

The officers proceeded to drag the girl out of the room. Shouting incoherently, she fought off the guards and dashed at the Inspector. The guards recaptured her just before she reached him. Javert stood again to silence the girl. 

"Wait! I have a _daughter_, Monsieur!"

Javert paused, briefly impatient. "Is your daughter in Monterfeil-Sur-Mer?" 

"…Yes." 

"She will be attended to. But you will still go to jail. Take her away." 

"Oh, God!" the prostitute wailed as she was again dragged out of the room. 

"There is little use in that." Javert said impatiently. "Even the eternal flame cannot help you now." 

*~*~*

Javert read the address on the piece of paper the prostitute had given him. 10715 Rue D' Paraveil. This was it. The place was no more than a few warped board and some glass. No doubt the child was asleep inside. Opening the door, Javert discovered a lamp nonexistent. Somewhere in one of the corners, a small gasp could be heard. 

"Go away!" cried a child's voice. 

"Darcy Beauviard?" Javert asked, peering into the dark. 

"What do you want??" 

"Your mother has been arrested. Come with me now." 

After a moment, a small girl appeared to Javert's right, clutching a ragged cloth doll somewhat defensively. Javert turned and strode out onto the street silently, leaving the girl no choice but to follow. 

She had to all but run to keep up with Javert's long strides. The temperature had dropped to near freezing since nightfall. 

"Pardon, Monsieur…" Darcy gasped "Where are we going?" 

"To the Monterfermeil Refuge for Children. You will stay there until your mother is granted her yellow slip."

"I'm sorry, Monsieur L' Inspecteur, we've got no room for her." 

"Pardon?"

"Monsieur, we're completely full. There's not a bed to be had." the master said carelessly. Javert breathed impatiently. 

"I was told you would have a bed ready. Have you ignored your orders??" 

"Someone came along before you and demanded we allow his child in. I am sorry, Monsieur." 

"Then what am I to do with _this_ child??" 

"I do not know. Take her home with you until we have a vacancy, I suppose." the master said, deliberately avoiding the officer's glare. 

Back outside, Javert paced furiously for a moment. Darcy stood miserable and cold under the streetlight, waiting for a solution. The cloth doll was soaking wet and cold, but it was the only possession she had. At length, Javert turned and faced her. 

"Come." 

*~*~*

Author's Note: For all of you out there who seem to take a sick sort of pleasure in flaming others' fan fiction, please be aware that this is MY interpretation of Javert and Les Miserables, and that some of the events may not be entirely true, including street names, character names, dates, times, weather patterns, etc etc. So please, critique my story, not the nitpicks. I have no time for flamers. So spare me, and yourself. You'll waste my time and yours. 

Part Two will be in shortly. For those of you who wish to post constructive reviews, I thank you. 


End file.
